Sydämmentykytystä
by Haruel
Summary: Ystävänpäivään liittyvä tarina! Hyvää ystävänpäivää kaikille vielä!


Heti aamun sarastaessa ilmassa pystyi tuntemaan sydämmentykytystä. Joillekkin päivä oli täysin tavallinen, mutta taas joillekkin päivä oli todella tärkeä. Ludwigin herättyä hän meni tekemään aamutoimensa niinkuin yleensäkkin. Ludwigin ideana oli kutsua Feliciano illalliselle, jonka aikana hän voisi tunnustaa tunteensa. Jo tuon ajattelukin sai hänen vatsansa vääntymään...

Sitten hän asteli keittiöön, ja vielä tarkisti kalenterista päivämäärän.

_-14 helmikuuta, ystävänpäivä. _

Ludwig nappasi puhelimensa pöydältä, ja soitti Felicianolle. Tässä vaiheessa Ludwigin sydän alkoi tykyttämään hurjasti. Feliciano vastasi, joten Ludwigin oli pakko kertoa asiansa. Tai ainakin yrittää...

-Öh...Hei Feliciano..Voisitko tulla minun luokseni tänään illalliselle...? Ludwig sanoi ja toivoi ettei hänen hermostuksensa kuuluisi äänestään

-Ve! Juu tietenkin! Mihin aikaan?? Feliciano hihkui ilosta

-Noin kuuden tai seitsemän aikoihin. Sopiiko?

-Tottakai! Nähdään silloin!

Ludwig huokaisi ja sulki puhelun. Hänellä olisi vielä paljon tehtävää. Ensin hän voisi siiviota, ruuat hän tekisi myöhemmin.

Feliciano hyppi ilosta. Olisi varmasti ihanaa päästä taas Ludwigin luokse! Ja vieläpä illalliselle ystävänpäivänä!

_Voisin viedä kukkia tai jotain! _Ajatteli Feliciano samalla hyppien Lovinon luokse.

-_Fratello!_ Arvaa mitä! Ludwig kutsui minut hänen luoksensa illalliselle! Feliciano säteili sanoessaan sen, hän oli todella onnellinen

-Ludwig?! Tsk... Lovino vastasi tavalliseen vihaiseen sävyyn.

Feliciano oli kuitenkin jo tottunut siihen. Hän kipitti huoneeseensa ja katsoi mitä laittaisi päälle. Hänenkin sydämmensä alkoi tykyttämään jo nyt. Samaan aikaan Lovino soitti jollekkin.

-Antonio!! Feliciano menee Ludwigille tänään illalliselle! Kiljui Lovino joka oli soittanut Antoniolle.

-Entä sitten? Hänhän käy siellä muutenkin. Ihmetteli Antonio vieläkin hiukan unenpöpperössä.

-Idiootti! Tiedätkö edes mikä päivä tänään on?

-Torstai.

-Ei! Tänään on _ystävänpäivä. _

Nyt Antoniokin tajusi.

-Mutta minkä takia soitit minulle?

-Ajattelin että voisimme mennä katsomaan mitä he tekevät.

-Ahaa...No ihan sama tulen mukaan.

-Hyvä. Ilmoitan sitten kun mennään.

_-Viimeinkin valmista. _Ajatteli Ludwig saatuaan kaiken valmiiksi. Ruuat olivat valmiit ja talo siisti. Enää puolituntia niin Feliciano tulisi. Ludwig istahti sohvalle ja vajosi ajatuksiinsa odottaessaan.

Ruusukimppu sylissään Feliciano käveli kohti Ludwigin taloa. Ulkona oli jo niin pimeää, ettei hän nähnyt jonkun matkan päässä olevia Antoniota ja Lovinoa.

Päästyään Ludwigin talolle hän koputti tasaisesti oveen. Sieltä avattiinkin nopeasti, ja Feliciano antoi ruusukimpun suoraan Ludwigille.

-Ole hyvä! Ne ovat sinulle. Sanoi Feliciano hymyillen leveästi.

-Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut kukkia tuoda...mutta kiitoksia. Astu sisään vaan. Ludwig osoitti ovea kohteliaasti.

Feli riisui takkinsa, asetti sen naulakkoon ja ihasteli Ludwigin taloa.

-_Yhtä siisti kuin aina..._Ajatteli Feliciano itsekseen.

Samaan aikaan Felicianon ja Ludwigin aloittaessa syömisen Antonio ja Lovino piiloutuivat Ludwigin ikkunan alle. Ikkunasta näki täydellisesti keittiöön jossa he olivatkin jo.

-Taisi olla sittenkin turhaa tulla tänne...Valitti Antonio.

-Hys! Hiljempaa! He voivat kuulla meidät.

-Selvä selvä...Huokaisi espanjalainen

-Lovi, miksi muuten kutsuit minut tänne? Olisit ihan hyvin pärjännyt yksinkin.

-No kun...J-jos he näkisivät meidät, voisin sanoa että olin vain kävelyllä sinun kanssasi...

Oikeasti Lovino halusi vain viettää ystävänpäivän Antonion kanssa. Sillä hän piti Antoniosta, ja hän tiesi ettei Antonio järjestäisi mitään illallisia tai muutakaan sellaista toisin kuin Ludwig.

-Lovi. Pidätkö sinä minusta?

Lovino säikähti yhtäkkistä kysymystä niin, että melkein hyppäsi niin korkealle joka paljastaisi heidät Felille ja Ludwigille.

-E-en...Tai siis...kyllä. Minä...pidän sinusta Antonio...Oikeastaan, pidän sinusta todella paljon...

-Lovino! Oi Lovino! Minäkin pidän sinusta! Pidän todella todella todella paljon!

Antonio oli odottanut tätä hetkeä monta vuotta. Hän oli pitänyt Lovinosta monia vuosia ja viimein hän sai kerrottua tunteensa. Antonio ei kuitenkaan kovin pitkään kerennyt ajattelemaan elämänsä yhtä parasta asiaa kunnes Lovino painoi lämpimimmän ja ihanimman suudelman Antonion huulille.

-Tuosta et sitten kerro kellekkään, okei? Antonio vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Muuta hän ei sillä hetkellä pystynyt tekemään. Nyt hän vain oli onnellinen ja nautti tästä hetkestä.

-Se oli hyvää! Kiitos Ludwig! sanoi Feli syötyään.

-Kiitos Feliciano. Minulla olisi vielä yksi asia kerrottavana...

-Ai okei, mikä se on? kysyi Feli samalla laittaen tuolia takaisin paikallensa.

-Minä...tuotah...Tämä saattaa tulla yllättäen, mutta minä rakastan sinua Feliciano. Rakastan sinua todella paljon!

Ludwigin sanottua sen Felicianon poskilta alkoi vierimään kyyneliä. Feliciano hyppäsi Ludwigin kaulaan ja vain itki onnenkyyneliä tätä vasten.

-Minäkin... minäkin rakastan sinua Ludwig! Rakastan, rakastan, rakastan sinua!

Ludwig itki myös, mutta huomaamattomasti. Edes Lovino tai Antoniokaan ei nähnyt sitä. He olivat liian lumoutuneita toisiinsa. Felicianon, Ludwigin, Antonion ja Lovinon sydämmet tykyttivät hurjaa vauhtia. Viimein kaikki olivat onnellisina rakkaidensa kanssa.

Jooh. Tämmöinen! En oo aivan varma onko tää niin hyvä, mutta itse ainakin olen ihan ylpeä. Tätä oli todella mukava kirjoittaa! Kaikki kohdat ei kyllä ole hyviä, mutta parhaansa yrittäminen on hyvä, eikös? Kello on jo aika paljon, mutta ystävänpäivä vielä on. Joten hyvää ystävänpäivää kaikille! Jos luit tämän, niin kirjoita kommentteihin mitä vaan! Nähdään seuraavassa fanficissä!


End file.
